Chrome Artiste VS Kurome
Chrome Artiste VS Kurome is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Chrome Artiste from the Indie Video Game Monster Girl Quest and Kurome from the anime/manga series Akame ga Kill. (VS image created by TheOmegaCookie) Description The ability to call forth an army of undead is what these two specialise in, but which necromancer will claim their opponent's body? Interlude Wiz: There's no doubt that there are some detestable abilities out there, whether it be cheap, disgusting or immoral. Boomstick: But raising the dead seems to be the only one that fits all three. Wiz: And now, two of the biggest grave robbers battle it out with their prized collections. Boomstick: Chrome, the last descendant of the Artiste family. Wiz: And Kurome, the little sister of Akame and a key member of the Jaegers. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Chrome Artiste Wiz: Monster Girl Quest: probably one of the most questionable games that's only available for the PC. Boomstick: Oh, surely it can't be that bad. Wiz: ...Are you positive it's "not that bad?" Boomstick: Well, it's not likely to give me nightmares. Wiz: What if I told you it was based on a boy who has come of age trying to defeat Monster Girls and the Monster Lord? Boomstick: Like I said, it's not that bad. Wiz: Who violate him if he loses. Boomstick: ... (A thud can be heard as Boomstick collapses) Wiz: Anyway, while Boomstick's recovering, I'd best continue. During the reigns of the Monster Lords, there has been a particular family that has entertained them known as the Artistes, who were succubi who had a unique talent. Unfortunately, they specialised in necromancy, which was somehow acceptable. At least until the era of the 15th Monster Lord, Alipheese. Boomstick: (Groans and gets up) Wiz: Oh, it seems you've recovered. Well, since you have, would you mind continuing? Boomstick: Sure. Basically, she acknowledged it as immoral and banished the family from the castle, which I just have to say: why not do that earlier? Wiz: It's likely the previous Monster Lords were satisfied by their displays. Plus, there wasn't much Alipheese could do before she became Monster Lord. Boomstick: Eventually, by the time the sixteenth Monster Lord, ever so coincidentally called Alipheese as well, the Artiste family only consisted of Shirome and her younger sister, Chrome. Wiz: Then tragedy struck when Chrome accidentally used her sister's recently created potion in hers to create her own. Boomstick: Why was that a tragedy? Because the reaction resulted with the room being blown up! Wiz: Shirome protected her sister from the explosion, but lost her life in the process, but in her dying moments, she used necromancy on herself and became a zombie before leaving the unconscious Chrome to recover. Boomstick: Pity Chrome never found out about her still being alive until she encountered her sister, looking fine and dandy. Wiz: It didn't help that she disguised herself as La Croix and only ripped off her disguise twice. Boomstick: But this tale becomes even more tragic during their last encounter. You see, it turns out that Shirome could never have free will as a zombie, and even in this verse, zombification cannot be reversed. Wiz: As her dying wish, she ordered Chrome to kill her, to which she reluctantly obliged. Boomstick: But I don't see how the Cirque du Croix came into that wish, considering that Alice didn't want her to use necromancy anymore. Wiz: At least she didn't get her hands on Alice's mother. Could you imagine the catastrophe that would emerge if Alice didn't destroy her? Boomstick: Yep, there would definitely be an outrage created. Wiz: Anyway, this group consists of many well-known Monster Girl figures, which are stored in a coffin that Chrome can summon. Boomstick: Members of this group include Fernandez, an elf that uses the Cursed Sword style of swordplay and invented the Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust, a technique that she created in life which allowed her to defeat many enemies. Wiz: Next is the Queen Scylla, Queen Harpy and Queen Lamia, who were extremely strong in their prime, which led to two of them meeting their demise through poisoning and their positions are vacant to this day. Boomstick: The Queen Harpy was just a war maniac, which nearly led to her species extinction. Wiz: Titania was a mutated fairy that has the ability to control the weather and climate and the Mermaid Pirate Queen Rosa, the last member, who, as the name implies, was a leader and a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: But Chrome surprisingly has a zombie that she made herself. Wiz: Her creation is the daughter of a rich millionaire known as Frederika. After Chrome found her corpse, she began to add other zombie parts onto her to make her Chrome's trump card and ultimate zombie. Boomstick: While she was stronger than the average zombie, she originally resisted Chrome's control and as a result, her full potential wasn't achieved until she accepted being controlled as long as she could help win the war against Ilias...Yeah, she basically caused Armageddon. Wiz: Anyway, before you get off track about Ilias, we still need to cover Frederika and Chrome. Boomstick: Right. After being reanimated again, she was modified even further as she was equipped with a mini-gun and a handgun. Wiz: But she later got upgraded even further and became a tank. Boomstick: It has a lot of armor, six dual cannons, two on each side, a mini-gun turret as well as a claw on Frederika's left hand. However, it looks as though it'd strain anyone due to the weight on one's back, but not Frederika. Wiz: Though she does have arms that are reinforced with steel to help deal with the weight. Not like she wouldn't be able to carry it without them. She even has a robotic eye, which helps her target her foes. Boomstick: However, Chrome won't just stand idly and defenseless while they're all attacking. Wiz: Chrome, despite her small size, wields a saw and a syringe that is used to temporary paralyze opponents. Boomstick: If that's not enough, she can also summon ghostly hands to bind opponents and summon Spi and Rit. Get it? Wiz: Pun names aside, Spi and Rit are capable of possessing an undead body each, regardless if someone already has control of it, making this pair her most valuable asset in this fight. Boomstick: But they're only capable of possessing two, making Chrome only have those new additions to her undead army. Wiz: It should be said that while the Cirque du Criox were strong in life and are still strong, they do actually have a drop in performance due to them being zombies. Plus, if they take too many hits, they'll fall and won't be useful to Chrome anymore, though Spi or Rit are able to possess them, which means they can only be stopped when decapitated. Boomstick: Chrome is also an overconfident girl who thinks she can beat anyone. The downside is that she can make herself vulnerable, since she can get surprised easily if her opponent is strong. Wiz: You do know she's over 100 years old? Boomstick: What is it with some lolis being older than 20? Wiz: Don't ask me. The final disadvantage Chrome has is that she's not physically strong and when she falls, so do her zombies and the Spirit duo retreat since they can't do anymore for Chrome. Boomstick: But outside of that, this is a necromancer that will surely put you in place. Kurome Wiz: The world of Akame ga Kill is a vicious one where corruption plagues any city tainted by the Empire. Boomstick: And if a person wanted to save them self and had offspring, well...they'd sell them to the Empire. Had an unexpected kid? Send them to a survival camp! Wiz: Enter Akame and Kurome, sisters who were sold by their parents to the Empire and had to partake in a survival exam along with other children. Bare in mind they had to go through a forest filled with Danger Beasts. Boomstick: Naturally, the sisters worked together in order to survive with the eldest, Akame, taking the majority of Danger Beasts down. Wiz: Unfortunately, despite surviving the ordeal, the sisters were drafted into different divisions due to superiors not wanting them to be together. Boomstick: With Akame joining the Elite Seven, Kurome was drafted into the Group of Terror, which wasn't just a facade or directed at their enemies. Wiz: That's right. In this group, their leader gave all the members poor treatment and even gave them experimental drugs to "improve their performance." Boomstick: So, it's the type of steroids you'd want to stay clear of? Wiz: Definitely. Anyway, the majority of them died, even her childhood friend Natala. The only person who could've survived is Gin, though there has been no confirmation on this. Boomstick: Poor Kurome. Is what I would say if she didn't have her Teigu on her when the other surviving member, Natala died. Wiz: With it, she made him one of her puppets. The group was then disbanded due to how many people died and her emotional state didn't improve once she learned about her sister defecting from the Empire and joining the revolutionary group: Night Raid. Boomstick: Now free of her douche of a leader, she set out to do one thing: make Akame her puppet, which is kind of disturbing. Wiz: And joining the Jaegers got her one step closer. Boomstick: For those who don't know, Night Raid's actions became so troublesome that the Empire had to create the group known as the Jaegers just to try and combat them. Wiz: Due to the drugs she had, her speed and offensive power were increased, even being able to hold off her sister, who is more proficient in combat and can run at Mach 1 speeds, even in combat. Boomstick: But she obviously didn't stand around feeling sorry for herself. Instead, she obtained more puppets during her missions. Wiz: Of course, her first is Natala, who is proficient in the art of spear combat and usually protects Kurome rather than fight on the front lines. However, once he does fight, he is certainly a well-rounded and useful asset in Kurome's arsenal. Boomstick: This was originally a wish he had as the only male member of the Group of Terror, making the personality stick with him, even in death. Wiz: Next up is Doya, a gun slinger with dual pistols who rarely misses her shots and is unusually athletic, even keeping up with Mine. Boomstick: Then there's the geniously named Wall, who was a former guard of the Empire. He prefers to use a riot shield that has a hidden lance that could be shot out, startling unexpected opponents. Wiz: Henter is by far one of the trickiest puppets, even stated by Kurome herself. With one of the most slippery movements which is used in conjunction with his knife makes him a devastating force. Boomstick: And Rokugoh is the last human puppet she had during her first battle with Night Raid. He was originally a general who Kurome killed due to his defection. Wiz: He carries a whip that he uses with the utmost efficiency, being able to grapple opponents, destroy rock or the ground and serves as his shield, which could easily keep Leone at bay. Boomstick: And who says whips aren't dangerous? I mean, whips make a mini sonic boom once it impacts and he can swing it so fast that he can create a barrier. But enough about him, what about the rest? Wiz: Well, the other puppets are actually Danger Beasts, which means Kurome's Teigu not just limited to humans. Boomstick: The Apeman is just as his name describes: an ape who looks like a man. He prefers to overpower his enemies with sheer strength alone, which might not be the best strategy to use all the time. Wiz: Then there's the Kaiser Frog that has a long tongue and stomach acid that's able to digest a person in seconds. However, once it's stomach is wounded, the acid flows out and the enemy has a chance of escaping and renders its digestion useless. Boomstick: And by far my favorite Danger Beast: the Desta-Ghoul. It's an Ultra-Class Danger Beast capable of destroying villages with its size alone. Plus, while it may be skeletal, it doesn't hinder it in any way. Wiz: It also has an extremely destructive breath that may remind one of Godzilla. Luckily, it doesn't possess that amount of strength. Boomstick: However, after the death of fellow Jaeger Run, Kurome couldn't cope with his death and made him a new addition to her puppet collection, though at that point, only Natala and Doya remained due to Night Raid destroying the rest. Wiz: After being reanimated, Run still had his Teigu called Thousand Mile Flight: Mastema, which allowed him to fly and shoot piercing feathers, though it appears black instead of white. Boomstick: It even had a trump card that allows him to reflect attacks, which he used against a member of Wild Hunt and as a result, that member died. Wiz: But once Kurome gets onto the field, it can sure turn nasty. Boomstick: She wields her own Teigu known as March of the Dead: Yatsufusa, which allows her to reanimate any dead thing and control them. However, she can only control up to eight at any given time. Wiz: It takes the form of a katana, making it all the more deadly. Because it's strong, it requires more force to shatter, but is still breakable. Boomstick: Not only that, but the more puppets Kurome has active, the less power she has, which is probably why she has Natala as her bodyguard. Then again, she could still fight against Akame once eight of her puppets were summoned. Wiz: In addition, she has shown the ability to call forth any undead nearby if all her puppets fall, though they tend to be weak due to the random selection. Boomstick: Due to the drugs she's taken, not only are her physical stats boosted, but she has been able to resist attacks, claiming the only way to kill her is to decapitate or destroy her heart. Wiz: In addition, her puppets can only die if they are decapitated or if Kurome dies, which is something they won't let happen. Boomstick: Kurome has been able to control all her puppets with great efficiency, despite having to focus on more than one part of a battle, dodged sniper fire from Mine's Teigu without even knowing where she was and even landed a hit on Esdeath, who is much stronger than her sister. Wiz: She has also been able to survive a stab to the back of her neck, though the poison was still able to affect her system. Plus, she must keep taking these drugs as she suffers pain if she doesn't take them. Boomstick: However, let your guard down and she'll surely go in for the kill. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Just at the entrance of a canyon, Promestein and Chrome exchange greetings before they begin discussing about the intel they've gained through their scientific discoveries. Afterward, Promestein starts to leave, remembering what she was going to tell Chrome and turns around. Promestein: Oh, and one last thing: there is another necromancer that has been going around and making a name for herself. Surprised and a little angered, Chrome clenches her fists. Promestein: I gathered intel that she'll be passing through this canyon. Of course, the Artistes are the only ones who are known to use necromancy, so if it agitates you, I have no reason to stop you killing her. However, she is powerful... Chrome: Hmph, I doubt she can last against my zombies. Promestein: I wouldn't be so sure. Anyway, good luck if you go after her. And with that, Promestein vanishes, leaving Chrome alone to decide. Determined to defeat this "rip off", she ventures into the canyon and finds a tree to hide in. Meanwhile, Kurome rides on a horse down at the bottom of the canyon. Suddenly, Chrome dives down from her hiding place and slices the horse in half with her saw. However, Kurome had already jumped off it and unsheathed her sword. Chrome: So you're the phony whose delved in the arts of the Artiste family. Confused, Kurome scrathces her head. Kurome: I don't know who you are or what this Artiste family does, but you'd best withdraw your threat if you wish to live. Chrome: Using such mediocre necromancy to try and replace my family is in itself a threat! Kurome: You talk too much. Perhaps turning you into one of my puppets will silence you. With that, Kurome uses Yatsufusa to bring forth all her puppets, excluding Run, and is standing on top of Desta-Ghoul's head. Despite the threat in front of her, Chrome began to chuckle, then break out into laughter. Chrome: It wasn't as bad as I envisioned, but I still have the better zombies! You shouldn't have offered the position of becoming a puppet, because I think I'll make you a zombie after this! In her overconfident rage, Chrome summoned forth a coffin and opened its lid. Once it was removed, all of Chrome's zombies poured out of it. After the zombies organised themselves, Kurome jumped off the Desta-Ghoul and seemingly left along with Natala. Kurome is then seen from higher up in the canyon, keeping a watchful eye on the battle that will begin to unravel and opened her bag of sweets. After the shout of their masters, the puppets and zombies begun to break out into their most strategic positions. FIGHT! As the two sides began charging, Henter took the lead ahead of the puppets while the Queen Harpy with her speed led the zombies to battle. Just as the Harpy swooped down towards Henter, the puppet easily dodged its talons and slashed at the zombie. Due to taking a bit of damage, the Queen Harpy returned to the skies to pick out a new target, but during her thought process, the Desta-Ghoul shot out a beam at the Harpy, who barely dodged it. Keeping the massive skeleton occupied, the Queen Harpy continued to evade its breath. Meanwhile, Frederika begins to charge, but Chrome advises her to stay a fair distance back to support her allies. She then proceeds to aim at Kaiser Frog, who avoids the attack by leaping. Fernandez was the next zombie taking the lead along with the Queen Lamia. However, Doya started to fire upon them from above, to which the zombies responded by splitting up: Fernandez continuing her charge towards Henter and the Queen Lamia scaling the wall to try and deal with Doya. Before the former snake queen emerged, Doya jumped down and rotated so that her body was facing the wall and the queen, then proceeded to fire upon her. With that, the Queen Lamia lunged off the wall to try and bind Doya. The leading undead then trade blows with Fernandez trying to end Henter, but due to his fluid and unnatural movements, she is having trouble landing a hit. Then, as she is distracted by Henter, the Apeman jumps from behind him and nearly slams her into the ground. Coming from behind Fernandez is Titania, who uses the sun's rays to shoot fire at the Apeman, thus changing its attention to the fairy and charges at it. While both Fernandez and Henter are still fighting, Titania lures the Apeman towards the Queen Scylla, who is making her way towards them. Just before the Queen Scylla could make it, the Kaiser Frog whips out its tongue with blinding speed and coils it around Titania before attempting to digest her. However, the fairy retaliates by electrocuting the frog's insides and causing it to burst open. Seeing that the frog has been dealt with, Frederika turned her attention to the Desta-Ghoul, which had just managed to knock the Queen Harpy out of the sky with its hands and prepares to crush her with its foot. Frederika then fires at the behemoth, which responds by walking towards her and using its breath to damage her, allowing the Harpy to escape. Both of the sides powerhouses weren't showing any sign of fatigue and neither were backing down The Queen Scylla successfully binds the Apeman and begins to squeeze all of the monster's limbs. No matter how much the beast struggled, it couldn't escape the Scylla's grip. Finally, she constricts the ape so much that his body was made into paste. Rosa then encounters Rokugoh, who readies his whip and both ensue in battle. The Queen of pirates attempts to attack the former general, but as she charges, he smashes his whip against the floor and causes a tremor before using the debris launched by the shock wave as projectiles, inflicting damage upon the mermaid. Then, before she could recover, Rokugoh manages to use his whip to bind her neck before drawing her close to him and sending her flying. He uses all his strength to bring her back down and smashes her skull into the ground. Chrome: It seems as though my zombies are superior, faker! Just as she said that, Kurome emerged out of the shadows and slashed at Fernandez before going back into hiding. Even though she was cut, nothing looked out of the ordinary, before she turned around and, along with Henter, begun charging at Queen Scylla. With their reflexes and speed, they quickly severed some of her tentacles and finished her off by decapitation. In shock, Chrome then reacted. Chrome: Rit, possess Fernandez! Rit: On it! With that command, Rit managed to gain control of the targeted zombie and begun fighting with Henter again. During this, Doya is seen trying to outrun the Queen Lamia, but despite the bullet wounds, the snake queen was relentless on her objective to take down Doya. Wall, who was originally just standing down, went between the two and launched his lance at the Lamia. However, it misses as she dodges and attempts to constrict Wall. He evades the tail and gets his shield ready, but the Queen immediately recovered from him dodging and successfully constricts him. Seeing this as an opportunity, Doya shoots several bullets into the lamia's head and killed her. Wall emerges from the corpse, but has his left arm completely destroyed. Frederika and Desta-Ghoul are nearly within reach of each other, but while the former has only suffered from cuts, the latter is nearing breaking point. Just before the skeleton could attack again, the Queen Harpy distracts it one last time, making her final gambit. However, Frederika managed to destroy the Desta-Ghoul's skull before its beam could be fired, causing the giant to fall and land on Frederika, but the bones shatter once they impact Frederika's shell, leaving her unfazed. Both Fernandez and Henter are also reaching breaking point, though Henter knew what he had to do and both clash their daggars together. Henter deliberately made it seem as though he was losing the struggle, then swept his leg and knocked Fernandez off her feet before impaling her brain. However, Rit emerged from the corpse. Rit: You look like a nice host! With that, Rit possesses Henter. As Rokugoh was advancing to Titania along with Wall and Doya, Chrome commanded Spi to possess Rokugoh due to his strength. The general then turned on the pair and quickly dealt a blow to Wall, who didn't react fast enough to save himself. As the whip impacted his head, an x-ray is seen and shows his skull breaking apart. Wall's body then collapses onto the floor. Kurome then thinks to herself, knowing that things haven't quite gone in her favor. Then, she sees the Queen Harpy, who notices her and begins to head back to Chrome to reveal her position. Kurome then animates her final puppet: Run, who pursues her and fires feathers at the Harpy. A few of the feathers successfully hit her and caused her to fall to the ground. Run then descends and pins her down, allowing Kurome to reanimate her. With that, they start heading towards the battlefield. Doya tries to fend off the four opponents now advancing on her, but while she's able to evade their attacks, Titania was proving to be the most difficult for her. Henter is on her tail and nearly succeeds in killing her, but while Rit was occupied on Doya, Run emerged and sent the former flying into a rock, though it wasn't enough to destroy the puppet's body. Then, he fires a wave of feathers upon the zombies, which weakens Rokugoh, but didn't do too much on Titania. Then, Kurome, Queen Harpy and Natala emerge. Chrome: Finally come out, have we? Kurome: You could say that, but I at least know all I need to. Chrome: So have I. In fact, I bet you won't be able to beat my remaining forces. Kurome: Maybe, maybe not. However, there's one thing that you'll never understand: no matter how powerful your minions, it means nothing if you can't beat your enemy. With a look of determination, Kurome ordered all her remaining puppets to aid Doya, excluding Run and charged at Chrome with Run at her side. Titania tried to interfere by firing ice, but it was interrupted by the Queen Harpy tackling into her, and while Henter tried to do the same, Natala quickly intercepted him and knocked the former back. Originally knocked off guard, Chrome regains her composture and sees Kurome's attempt as feeble. She then orders Frederika to fire upon them. However, as Chrome ordered her ultimate zombie to attack, Kurome looked at Run. Kurome: Now! Run's master then goes behind him as he activates his trump card, which blocks all of Frederika's bullets and cannon fire. Puzzled, Chrome orders her to stop. Then, once the last bullet impacted, the barrier then reflected all of Frederika's arsenal back at her, causing her to blow up. Kurome then charges at Chrome with Yatsufusa in her hand. Chrome, seeing a fight between masters is inevitable, draws out her saw and charges as well. Their weapons begin clashing and Chrome is quickly on the ropes. Making her next attack a feint, Chrome then injects her needle into Kurome. However, even though the seurem was put into Kurome's system, her attacks on Chrome didn't let up. Chrome: (This is insane! How can she not be affected by my toxins?) Then, her guard was broken and Kurome was about to finish her off, but ghostly hands appeared and binded Kurome. Laughing, Chrome could only feel accomplished that she triumphed, but before she could kill Kurome, Run punched her in the face. As Kurome sees the enemies zombie and possessed puppets coming closer with her puppets trying to keep up, she ordered Run to kill Chrome. With a nod, Run notices Chrome trying to recover, then bombards her with feathers, impaling her against the wall and stabbing many vital areas, from the lungs to her intestines. With that, Spi and Rit flee from Rokugoh and Henter's corpses and Titania collapses onto the floor. K.O! Kurome then reanimates Rokugoh, Henter and Titania, then Chrome and thus creates a mixed army of puppets. Spi and Rit are seen sobbing over the loss of their master and Promestein, who is present with the spirits, shakes her head. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: That was definitely a battle of the ages! Wiz: This was an extremely tough battle for both of our combatants due to things like Yatsufusa being able to take possession of Chrome's puppets and the Spirit duo not only able to take over one puppet each, but having immunity from Yatsufusa. Boomstick: Then there are the distinct advantages each army had, such as Kurome's puppets being a unit based more on teamwork, only able to die via decapitation and having more of them to deal with. Wiz: Chrome's zombies, while only work individually and had useless pleasure skills, had the edge in quality due to what the army consisted of, could take a fair amount of punishment and deliver just as much. Boomstick: But when it came down to warfare, Kurome had more experience, despite Chrome being 121 years old. Plus, she didn't have her zombies for a longer period of time apart from Frederika, which means she wouldn't be able to use them at their full potential. Wiz: And while it is impressive they held off armies of angels, you have to keep in mind they're not used to fighting because of their intangibility, which was stripped away at that time and left them in shock. Boomstick: Also, on paper, using Spi and Rit to possess the opponent's puppets would've been advantageous, but Kurome, unlike Chrome, killed all of her puppets when they were alive, which means that Kurome is capable of dealing with them turning against her. Wiz: In addition, Chrome being overconfident was another shortcoming against the level-headed Kurome, who could form strategies to deal with her opponent. Boomstick: There was also no way Chrome would see Kurome's potential as she usually allows her puppets to battle first to see the capabilities of her foes, then have one or two cheeky strikes before hiding again and waiting for the finale. Wiz: Not to mention she kept two of her best puppets hidden until that final confrontation. Also, because of her strategies, she would be able to prepare for many things Chrome could throw at her. Boomstick: Only the shadow hands would've resulted with Kurome's death, but Kurome is never without a puppet by her side, so even if the shadow hands emerged, they have never been shown to bind multiple opponents. Wiz: Finally, the seurem Chrome used couldn't do much to Kurome due to the drugs she's taken. She was able to survive a poison so strong it killed fellow Jaeger Bols in a minute flat, and it was inserted into the back of her neck, the most vulnerable part on the human body. Boomstick: I suppose Chrome didn't stand a ghost of a chance. Wiz: The winner is Kurome. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015